Love Potion
by Bella Muerte Rae
Summary: What happens when Hermione is daydreaming in Snape's class? what if she is also his apprentice? What kind of trouble does she get her self into?


I don't own the caracters or origional books. I do however own my story right here.

Rated M for very end of story. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

"Ms. Granger." I jumped hearing my potions teacher behind me. I had messed up today's potion daydreaming about a dark mysterious man. "Sense you enjoy messing up simple potions in class maybe you would prefer to make it correctly in detention tonight."

"Yes sir." I knew I had lost that fight before it even began. No need to get a longer detention. I stopped trying to save my potion and went to clean out my cauldron.

I was dumping my failed potion when I felt someone behind me. I turned around but no one was there. I didn't notice anyone looking at me earthier. I finished cleaning up and put my cauldron away. "Ms. Granger." Shit Snape was behind me. "I don't remember telling you to clean up."

"I thought I should I mean I did mess up the potion really badly. I was daydreaming and screwed up."

"Have I taught you nothing? There are ways to fix simple potions. My apprentice should know that better than half the people in this castle."

I took a step toward him so there was only about a foot between us. "Maybe if you didn't give your apprentice detention, she would think out the situation."

He hissed a little. "I thought you were smarter than that Ms. Granger." I heard a chair slide in the classroom. He must have heard it too because we both took a step back. "We will finish this conversation at 7 tonight. Don't be late."

"Fine. I mean yes SIR." I walked back into the classroom with Snape following behind. He quickly went and sat down at his desk. Class was almost over. I grabbed my bag and left. I was the first one out of the room this time. I had two papers to write and detention in four hours. Plus a potion paper due in a week. I headed to my usual table in the back of the library by the restricted area. I set my stuff on the table and went to get the books I needed. When I returned I pulled out a scroll and a quill. I opened one of the books and began writing. When I finished it was 6.

I stood to put the books away when I noticed a shadowed figure in the restricted area. Being head girl I have access to the restricted area no questions asked. I set my books back on the table and walked over to the restricted area. When I entered I noticed the shape of my potions master. "Professor? What are you doing here at dinner time?"

"I could ask you the same question, but I know the answer. Writing your papers early."

"Yes. I was about to put my books away when I noticed your shadow in here."

"Stocking are we now Ms. Granger? Run along to dinner and don't be late for detention. You have 45 minutes. Now go." He turned and walked away before I could get another word out. He saved me from what could have been many more detentions. I went back to my table and picked up my bag leaving the books on the table. I walked to the great hall and sat across from Ron and Harry.

"I have detention with Snape tonight."

"What? Why?" Harry asked knowing I never get detention unless it involves the two boys across from me.

"I was thinking about something else in potions today and messed up a second year potion." I looked at the clock and noticed I had 15 minutes to get to the dungeons. "I have to get going before I'm late. See you tonight." I made my way to the dungeons and arrived to his office 5 minutes late. I walked in hoping he would not notice.

"You're late Ms. Granger."

"Yes sir. Sorry sir. I was at dinner and miss jugged my time."

"Yes well I will be requiring your assistance today. You will spend your detention working on potions for your apprenticeship."

"Yes sir. What will we be doing?"

"_You_ will be making a blood replenishing potion." He pointed to my station where everything was laid out. I walked over to the table and got to work.

Snape went to his desk and started grading papers. I finished the first batch without a word. I had made this potion many times this year. He brews it for the infirmary. I was getting ready to start on the second batch when I felt my potions master behind me.

"The next potion will require less attention seeing as you will be leaving these out." He handed me a list of half the ingredients. "Yes Ms. Granger. This is a new potion, unless of course you have been making it for yourself. This one is for my private storage. I do not require it but it won't hurt to have on hand."

He was standing over me as I was making the potion. I felt the need to be closer to him, so I stepped back and felt his warm body against mine. I expected him to move back, but he didn't. He just raised his hand and the door closed and locked. I felt his arms snake around my waist. I began finding it hard to focus on my potion so I put a preservation charm on it. That's when I noticed it was a love potion. "Master, what do you need a love potion for?"

"Does it matter Ms. Granger? It's not really for me. If it was would I have you make it? I can't tell you who it is for. You ask too many questions." He whispered the last sentence in my ear making me go weak in the knees. I turned around and faced him. I stood on my tip toes and kissed that bat that is my potions master. I was taken by surprise when he kissed me back and picked me up. He placed me on an empty table.

He waved his wand again and I was naked pressed against him. He took a step back so I was cold without his body heat. I watched him wave him wand once more making his clothes vanish then he set it on another table. He came back to me and kissed me with so much strength and passion. He picked me up once more and without breaking the kiss, moved us into his private quarters.

When he set me on the bed he broke the kiss only long enough for him to climb in the bed. He slowly entered me and I gasped not realizing how big my Master was. He thrust into me while kissing and nibbling on my neck. It felt so good I let a moan escape, He started moving faster. Too much was happening for me to keep track but I had the best feeling of my life.


End file.
